Could You Love Me?
by White Tigress in the Moonlight
Summary: She was in love with him, and more than anything she wished he would return her feelings. Anything is possible, right? Oneshot SasuSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters and songs.

*************

On a cold fall morning, a young girl, around the age of fifteen, sat staring out of her kitchen window.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

It was one of the days.

The kind of days where everything seems hopeless.

The girl's name was Haruno Sakura.

The reason this particular day seemed hopeless was because the boy she was in love in, didn't return her feelings.

If possible, he had seemed even more distant lately.

She sighed again.

_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed_

_All I know is that it feels like forever_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home_

_Sitting all alone inside your head._

Sakura looked up.

Her cellphone was ringing.

She picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Sak!"_

"Hi, Ino."

"_What's wrong?"_

"You know, the usual."

"_Sakura, would you quit worrying about Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"I will when you quit worrying about Shikamaru."

Silence.

"I thought so."

"_I just don't want you to get hurt. Sasuke is the human ice cube after all."_

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Oh! Hey, the kitchen timer just went off, I have to put the icing on the cupcakes."

"_Okay, have fun with that. Bye."_

Sakura sighed and looked up.

It was raining.

Great.

She normally loved rain, but today it just served to make her feel worse.

She opened the oven, pulled out the cupcakes, and began to ice the cupcakes.

As she did this task she pondered her past few years with Sasuke.

She thought about the times he had asked her to hang out with him, they would go swimming, or watch movies, or play video games.

She loved it.

To most people it wasn't that big of a deal, but to her it was wonderful just to be with him.

'Now, if only he would return those feelings.' She thought, sadly.

She sighed, once again.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Who would be out in this weather?" She asked herself.

When she opened the door, who else did she see but Uchiha Sasuke himself.

Yes, the Uchiha Sasuke was standing there, soaked to the bone, and freezing.

"Sasuke, come in," She said, letting him pass by.

"Arigatou," He said.

When she got a good look at him, she noticed his normally spiky hair had been flattened by the rain.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"Your hair. It looks good straight," She said, not realizing it until after she had said it.

He blinked.

"Right, sorry. What are you doing out in the rain?"

"Well, I was walking home from the dobe's house, but then it started raining, and your house was closer. Is it okay if I stay until it stops raining?" He asked.

"Sure! Do you want a cupcake?" She asked.

He blinked again.

"I just made them."

"I don't like sweets," He said, after a moment.

"Oh yeah. Well, I've got to finish frosting them, you can come too, if you want." She said.

He followed her into the kitchen, and looked at the cupcakes.

"Sakura, why are these navy blue with pink hearts on them?" He asked.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." She said, laughing nervously.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him.

He shrugged.

"Do you want to listen to music?" She asked.

"Sure," He said.

The went into the living room of Sakura's house, and Sasuke turned on the radio.

They sat down on the floor in front of it, waiting for a song to come on.

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way

I climb, I slip, I fall  
Into your empty hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood

Sakura just stared at the radio, how is it a song could remind her so much of her own life.

She laid down on her back staring up at the ceiling.

Another song came on.

I always flirt with death  
I could kill, but I don't care about it  
I can face your threats  
Stand up tall and scream and shout ab-

Sasuke leaned over and turned the radio off.

"Sakura can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

She nodded, before she sat up.

They sat back to back staring at opposite walls.

"I... I think I've fallen for this girl."

Sakura felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, and tears gather in her eyes, good thing he couldn't see.

"What's she like?" She asked, thankful her voice didn't crack.

"She's beautiful, smart, kind, funny, hyper, and, at times, she can have a bad temper, but I still love her, and I always will." He said.

She couldn't believe her ears. This was just so not Sasuke.

He continued.

"She can be so random, I never know what's going to happen when I'm around her. But, I still love being around her, and I wouldn't even mind standing in the freezing cold rain just to see her. I even go to the coffee shop she works at every Thursday just to see her."

Sakura was becoming confused.

Sakura worked at that coffee shop, and she had never seen a girl like that working there.

As confused as she was, she was still on the verge of tears.

"I've been working up the courage to tell her I loved her for three years now. I think I'll tell her today," He finished.

"Congratulations," She said, as cheerily as she could.

Yes, it's true that Sakura was in love with Sasuke, but who was she to deny him the happiness this girl he loved so much would bring him?

She wanted him to be happy, and that's true love.

Letting the one you love the most go.

She had no idea whether to be angry, sad, happy, or a mix of the three.

"When are you going to tell her?" She asked after a moment.

"Now." He said, turning around.

"Haruno Sakura, the girl I love... is you." He said, smirking.

She gasped.

She was the girl he had been going on and on about?

"S-Sasuke?"

"You heard what I said."

He leaned down to her height, and planted a kiss on her lips.

She was surprised to find herself kissing back.

Finally after about three minutes, they had to break apart for air.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, and, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, she sighed.

But, this time it was out of contentment, not hopelessness.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They sat on the floor, Sakura's head on Sasuke's shoulder, hands intertwined, for another few moments.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't at Naruto's house. I just couldn't wait any longer to tell you that I was in love with you," He said.

"You are being so unlike yourself today," She said.

"Only for you, love, only for you." He said.

He leaned forward, and turned on the radio again.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Sakura smiled.

"I love that song," She said.

Sasuke smiled at her, a rare sight, that smile was reserved for her, and her only.

She happened to glance at the window, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It stopped raining." She grumbled.

He realized why she was frowning, and smirked.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later," He said, getting up, and giving her a chaste kiss.

He began to walk to the door.

"Sasuke," Sakura called.

"Yeah?" He called back.

She hesitated before saying:

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru." He replied.

She heard the door close and lay back down on the floor.

Sakura sighed for the last time that day.

A day that started out seeming so hopeless, had ended the way she thought it never would, and she smiled.

Haruno Sakura was in love with Uchiha Sasuke, and he returned those feelings.

******************

Okay, my first Naruto fanfiction. Hope you liked it.

The songs I used were:

Breathe (Until Tomorrow) by Paramore

Another Girl, Another Planet by Blink 182

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
